The Night Of The Misgivings
by Theresa471
Summary: Colonel Richmond is having misgivings in regard to his agents West and Gordon after the last encounter with Dr. Loveless.
1. Chapter 1

_The Night Of the Misgivings_

It was kinda strange Dr. Loveless had gone missing once again.

Once the cave had blown up by the hands of James West and Artemus Gordon. It would be getting to much for the agents to handle with the likes of the doctor any way.

Colonel Richmond reading over the dispatch for the final time, while taking off his cap, placing it on the side of his desk in his office. Grumbling to himself once again. After kicking out his aid from his frustration.

He would be in need of a break anyway. Before heading off to the commissary across the ways. And meeting up with a few of his long time friends for when he was in the war.

But first things first. He wrote a note for himself. Reminding him to discuss the last dispatch with other agents and friends. Wanting to hear their theory on the recent actions of those of agents James West and Artemus Gordon.

"You can't be doing this colonel." Andrew replied to his friend Colonel James Richmond. Said in frustration. He might have been talking to a brick wall for all the response he was getting.

Richmond ignored him, turned away to face the door of the commissary.

"And tell me why not Andrew?" He asked.

"For once in your life James. Won't you listen to me." Though he never listened. "You can't be sending West and Gordon back to Deadwood and for what?; Just because your having misgivings about their true alliance to the Secret Service after all this time."

Feeling helpless in regard to his decision. "No, I am in need of finding Dr. Loveless for the final last time. If it kills me." He pauses only slightly before taking a deep breath. Along with taking his supplies choosing a new rifle, his hand squeezing the barrel of one and then another. As if making sure they wouldn't collapse under the pressure.

"James, I don't know about you. Your going to need to relax or your going to explode from the stress of being in charge. Why don't you come back this evening to my home to have dinner. With me and my wife Jenna?"

"No thanks Andrew. I have work that needs to be done. Before I decide to send the message to the Wanderer. They are not going to like it one bit." He hesitated before taking his hat, rifle and supplies over to his horse waiting outside the post.

Walking outside. He looks up into the sky with the sun over head blazing away for the afternoon for August.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two _The Night Of The Misgivings_

 _"_ I just don't understand it Jim." Artemus replied inside the Wanderer going over the telegram from Colonel Richmond.

His partner waiting for him to continue with his words. "Colonel Richmond, wants us to head back to Deadwood, South Dakota to investigate further. He wants us to look further for Dr. Loveless, since no one bother to do so after the explosion of the cave." Taking a deep inhale. He was not liking this one bit having to go after Dr. Loveless once again. "Who knows, where he could be at this point in time?"

"You just hit it on the nose Artemus. Maybe with one of his inventions, he was able to travel else where to hide, until it would be his chance to come out from the shadows."

Thinking about all of his devices from over the years. "Now there is a thought James." Taking a moment to regroup his thoughts on the subject at hand. "But how would be be able to find that one key focal point, in order to find Dr. Loveless?" He suggested before placing down the telegram once again.

"With setting up a trap for where he wouldn't be able not to take the chance of losing out. As with either the gold nuggets, money or even with his women that he loves to have around him."

"Do you realize in what your saying?" When he used the word women. His true meaning forging ahead with using Susan or any of the female agents in the Secret Service. It also meant a great deal of power coming from Colonel Richmond. In order to gather those ladies to be involved. And the fact taking the gold from the treasury would be a large under taking. After just getting it back after all of these years to be taken once again.

"Just thinking about it gives me a instant headache."Artemus said before moving off to send a message back to Colonel Richmond and wait for his reply. And saying under his breath. "Damn him any way."

As for Dr. Loveless. He had actually gone back inside of the cave after everyone had left the region. With some of his men still with him. To see if he would be able to find any of the broken off pieces of the gold nuggets. However without any type of luck.

As for where he had gone prior. He wasn't giving away any of his secrets.

And no doubt. Secret service agents James West and Artemus Gordon would in deed be coming looking for him once again. And very soon back to the town of Deadwood, South Dakota.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three _The Night Of The Misgivings_

Despite of the blistering heat for this time of the year. Colonel Richmond had rode back to his quarters after spending time with his old friend. He really didn't know what to expect. Every time he has to deal with handling out assignments.

Reigning off his mount tying it to the post with the water. He was completely alone for the area. He could certainly use the quiet. But however once he had stepped inside. There were four telegram messages for him from various sources. Including Artemus Gordon needing clarification with the mission.

"Is he kidding?" What more do you need for when it comes to clarification. "God! He could be so insufferable at times. He replied.

Walking over to his telegram machine. He promptly sat down at his desk to start sending a reply back to them. He wouldn't be expecting a quick reply any rate.

Afterwards he took off into his bedroom. He needed to lay down from the heat. It had taken its toll with the past few weeks.

What he needed the most right now. Would be a woman to be in his life. But then again, when would he have the time any way.

Always on the trail following leads or keeping after his agents like little children.

A few hours later after resting and not being interrupted by any one. Colonel Richmond feeling some what better with his sleep.

Though it would still be light out. Cleaning up first before deciding on doing anything. Afterwards he sat down at his desk to send the messages to the following people. Including Artemus Gordon on the Wanderer advising him of the situation.

It would take a few moments before finishing up to head on out to speak with the others, he needed to discuss further details of there missions for the local region.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four _The Night Of The Misgivings_

No one paid attention to the colonel. When he walked inside of the general post office. Where he would be meeting up. With a woman sitting on the bench waiting to be spoken to.

One of the newest agents for the Secret Service. A woman in her late thirties deciding to join after losing her husband John to cancer. It had consumed him away through his entire body. The doctors on the east coast weren't able to save him with the medical know how for their time era.

Her name is Rose Marie Cerley, a lovely woman at that. He did however noticed in the way she had been dressed. Along with her long wavy black hair flowing about her shoulders.

Richmond had looked over having read her file mostly impressive to his eyes.

She was fidgeting in her seat on the wooden bench, but she tried to stay calm being her first time meeting up with the colonel.

While the other agents were in the back waiting for them. Since the past office was mostly a front as part of the Secret Service agency.

When he walked over to her introducing himself. She smiled back at him.

"Colonel James Richmond, it's nice to meet you, we will talk later after I am done talking to you and the other agents in the back, please follow me, Mrs. Cerley." Using her married name.

"Colonel, please call me Rose Marie, if possible. I rather have it that way. If you don't mine?" She says before getting up to shake his hand and following behind him for the briefing. For the colonel, he had found her hand shake a strong one at best showing her strength in general.

He could smell her alluring perfume and other body scents floating in the air with his senses. He wondered into the back with the post master agent opening the door for them to move into the back.

"Sir. Everyone is waiting for you to began the meeting." The young agent says with conference with his demeanor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five _The Night Of The Misgivings_

Walking in she felt at first uncomfortable. Since she was the new one on the block.

She would eventually relaxed at those around her. Including the colonel. However there were be this one man reading a book. It would be strange. He wasn't paying attention to the proceedings.

But she didn't know. It was all part if the test to see who would be paying attention. For those things around her.

So far she was doing a bang up job with her visualization around her.

The man looked up to start taking notes on his pad. She suddenly noticed him taking it out. Along with muttering a few words to Richmond into his ear. "The woman, I like her. She seems to be very alert with taking in everything around her. She would do well with her work as a agent."

"I tend to agree with you." He says before continuing with his speech to the others in the room.

There were one other person in the room. She had noticed. He had walked in without introducing himself to sit down in the very back.

The younger man carrying some sort of a old book to read. He would be flipping through the book finding the correct page he needed. And using a book mark of sorts.

She could see the title even with the way it was placed in front of him. "20,000 Leagues Under The Sea". Interesting title. If you like those type of stories. She would be wondering why he would be reading it though.

She would have to asked after the meeting would be over. Just for the hell of it. But then again it's really none of her business. While listening to Colonel Richmond further talk.

He looked up from his notes to smile back at her. She would do the same. Feeling some what relaxed for a change.

She had made the correct decision to join the secret service. She had the talent that's for sure. She needed the confidence at times being a woman in a man's world.

She would no doubt play along with the cat and mouse games for now. Until she would be able to adjust to the rules and regulations.

Since Colonel Richmond currently going over them. Along with the fact she had been tested in his eyes as a agent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6th _The Night Of The Misgivings_

Dr. Loveless taking stock of his area. He would be mostly pissed off with hearing the news. Secret Service agents Artemus Gordon and James West would be heading back to Deadwood, South Dakota.

This would differently put a dent into his plans to check further the caves. Though the first shipment of the gold nuggets had been found in the first place.

However there would be other rumors from over the span of time, of other types of gold and other merchandise hidden by the Indians of the hills.

This is what he's more interested in foremost. He had asked his men to be very careful this time around. Since they don't have the town folks under his control and the mind drugs been found out about.

His anger as it were mostly centered on getting his revenge still with the two secret service agents. He would no doubt die any way in regard to his cause. You would have to say, he had his **nine** lives and then some from his dealings with the both men. And including there boss Colonel Richmond.

Secret Service agent Rose Marie Cerley, she would be given a tough assignment. She would no fit into the wood work for when it comes to the lovely ladies Dr. Loveless had in his life.

She would be told to change her appearance a little to suit his purposes. She just had to asked the one question that would be on her mind. But then again. It should prove interesting never the less with the maniac in her eyes.

She would be given the long file from the colonel after she had come out of the meeting with him and the agents.

This however would prove, she would be able to do the job. Like some of the female agents she had heard about. Like with a woman named Winoma from California. Now partially retired from her position and married to secret service agent James West the best in the business.

She would want to be like her in every way. This mission no doubt would prove to be a bit of a challenge for her. And the eyes of Colonel Richmond. She was very much interested in the man in every way.

If only he could just relax. He had a huge job in his position to be in charge of the Secret Service, and of protecting the President of the United States and other officials.

"You want me to get close to this Dr. Loveless. And in the position as a hooker in his eyes?" She said making sure she heard him right.

Going over the entire mission details.

"Yes. Rose Marie. Plus the fact. Your going to be having help any rate. Since I am dispatching James West and Artemus Gordon back to the region once more. I have assumed your read the details with the last mission involving them and finding the gold?"

She interrupted him at that point. "And the town folks drugged thinking they were being sucked into some _swirling mist_. When it was all part of the drugs given to them." She says.

"Quite correct on that account. Then I suggest you get moving onto the stage coach. You have a train to catch to take you out to Deadwood, South Dakota." He said before moving up from his desk to shake her hand once again.

"Right away, Colonel Richmond. I will get right on it. I just need to pick up my things, and then I will be all set to leave."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven _The Night Of The Misgivings_

 _Colonel Richmond needed to inform James West and Artemus Gordon._ He would be sending another under cover agent into the town of Deadwood.

After finishing his chat with Rose Marie. He went back over to his telegraph device and started to send a coded message.

West having to be gathering himself in the main compartment of the Wanderer. Himself and Gordon were just about ready to leave with the engineer given orders to start the train into motion.

Otherwise for Wimona and Susan. They would be staying behind in Susan's home town for now. With Wimona being too close to her delivery date for the baby.

This way she would be closely watched by the doctor. Susan ex's employer. And staying in contact with each other, ever since she had left to be with the Artemus and James West on the train.

Staying their fair wells. James West have be really nervous worrying about whether she would be going into labor. While he's away out west once again to look for the likes of Dr. Loveless.

It would only be a few moments afterwards the Wanderer had started to move along the tracks. James West would be sitting, going over the plans once again. When a coded telegram message would be coming in from the tapping device.

Taking a piece of paper and pencil. He started to write down the coded message with Artemus looking on with curiosity.

Looking over waiting for his partner to finish up. "What's going on James.?" He asked with a serious tone with the strange expression on his partner's face.

"I just don't understand it Artie. It would seem Colonel Richmond is having misgivings about our abilities in order for us to do our jobs."

"Why you say that Jim?" He asked before taking the message from his hands to read. After taking a moment to read it. He starts to shake his head out of pure frustration. "This tells me and yourself, I would assume. He doesn't trust us any further with sending in the extra under cover agent to flush out Dr. Loveless." He sighs before handing back the message to his partner hands.

"So it would seem Artemus." James West looked over with his tone being some what upset at the facts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight _The Night Of The Misgivings_

Both agents motioned to each other. They would no doubt do their best to prove to Colonel Richmond. They would be able to do their jobs for their boss.

However for the town of Deadwood. Sheriff Thomas McCann laying in his solitary cot of his office, hands under his head, starting at the ceiling. He was mostly bored. While outside to be in the middle of the afternoon.

The window across the ways showed the sky to be quite bright, so he'd been there quite some time.

Through bored. He would need to be doing his rounds of the town and of the perimeter, while his two other deputies would be arriving in a hour to take over for the evening.

But for now mumbling to himself getting up from the cot. He had known that the secret service agents James West and Gordon would be coming back after not finding Dr. Loveless.

Heading out into the sun after taking the reigns of his horse. Tied to the hitching post moved off. Though with the heat of the day.

There were very few of the town folks walking around or taking naps for the night time activities. The only ones he did see was a woman pushing a baby carriage with a umbrella, pushing it along, going into the opposite direction. And the likes of Dr. Loveless coming back from his inspection of the caves with his men inside.

He had overlooked it for now. He had more important things to do.

It would be three days later

Secret Service agent Rose Marie Cerley had advised a plan. Changing her appearance. She had read in the file given to her by Richmond. When it came to Dr. Loveless, he had met many of them over the years in saloons as mainly hookers.

And she was dressed as one using the term loosely. Along with her long wavy black hair flowing down on the sides of her neck wearing a low cut multi-colored ruffle dress to have anyone give her stare.

Reaching the town of Deadwood, South Dakota after days traveling. She would be in need of a drink to help relieve her parch throat from the traveling.

It would be at this time. Dr. Loveless asking his men to keep a eye out for James West and Artemus Gordon. Where they would like to hang out at times. Instead this time it would be Rose Marie walking inside by passing the saloon doors.

And right away with the men inside sitting down at their tables.

She would be able to noticed the stares right away, including the two bartenders working behind the counter, and placing the bottle and shot glass in front of the woman.

In one corner three men playing cards looking up to see the woman sitting down at the saloon counter ordering scotch. While one of the bartenders nodding his head at the three looking on.

Jake in his early forties tells the other two. I will need to advise Dr. Loveless. I will be right back. Don't let anyone take my seat. However you can order me another drink, when I do come back with talking with him." He says getting up from his and placing his hat back onto his head to leave the saloon.

It would be at this point. She would be able to notice this action right away after downing her drink quickly, and making a mental note for herself.

"Bartender, you have anybody here that can make me food just coming here traveling from the trial?" She replied with a smile, while flirting with the older man.

"I do. What would you like to have missy, if you don't mine me asking?" Handing the woman a small menu out from under neath bar counter.

"Thanks, I will check it out. Just give me a few moments before I decide on my choices." Taking a quick look over to the two still sitting at there table.

However it would be at this time. When the Saloon doors open once more. But this time, having noticed with pictures being given to her back east. Secret Service agents James West and Artemus Gordon walking in as themselves arriving finally.

No doubt this was going to be interesting never the less with the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine _The Night Of The Misgivings_

Rose Marie aka Rosey went into her act. Going up to the two agents asking them on whether they would be interested in buying her drink.

Hanging all over Artemus Gordon with her alluring perfume and low cut dress. To have him take a quick look pushing the woman off him, and a chuckling James West. While removing his black hat into his hand and going over to the bar asking the bartender for a whiskey.

Rosey had walked over to all of the ones inside making a huge impression with those. Including the two men in the corner shaking their heads. One of them had said to the one across from him.

"She's a feisty one that woman, no doubt Dr. Loveless would be able to tame this wild beast for his collection of ladies." Picking up his drink before flagging down the hostess to bring over another one of his whiskeys, along with one for the lady at the counter.

The hostess shaking her head with what the woman had been doing inside of the saloon. However she had no say in the matter at this time, unless Sheriff Thomas McCann shows his head inside for the evening.

As soon as Dr. Loveless given the news inside his room. He would have to check it out for himself. Though he would have to figure just how. Knowing full well James West and Gordon would be inside of the saloon.

He had to wait, until she was alone either in the saloon, where ever she was staying in town.

Between the drinks and food. Josey seemed to the others, she was having a wonderful time.

Paying her bar tab with the bartender behind the counter and a promise with her smile. She would be taking care of him in other ways.

Since Loveless wasn't around the saloon. For now James West and and Artemus Gordon had gone to rent their rooms for the next few days at the local hotel, until things changed otherwise.

With them leaving and with Dr. Loveless men. They had decided to take further action with asking the woman Rosey on whether, she was interested in attending a private viewing for one of their friends.

She agreed to the wonderful idea, and her chance probably to see if this private viewing would be with Dr. Loveless.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter ten The Night Of The Misgivings_

Artemus Gordon decided to say something to his partner, before heading for adjourning room. "You know that woman we met in the saloon. I have the strangest feeling. She just might be the one person Colonel had sent to go under cover to flush out Dr. Loveless." Scratching his head from frustration and from exhaustion from all of the recent traveling.

"Come to think of it Artie, you just might be right on that account."

Finishing up with his changing into his night clothes before settling into his double bed. "And besides there is nothing more that can be done until in the morning." He says with taking a yawn using his right hand to cover it.

"We will need to speak with this Josey in the morning. No doubt she would be able to come up with her idea to be much closer to Dr. Loveless." Gordon replied before starting for the door.

"She's already doing it Artie. Loveless loves the ladies. And from those two men in the corner of the saloon. I have a feeling, he will be hearing it soon by them or others that might of been there with her appearance."Taking a deep sigh before slipping under the blankets.

"Quite true, Jim. Well good night any way." Before he leaves. He turns down the light fixture in his room for his partner, along with closing the door. Hopefully for the rest of the evening. Especially when James West always keeps his weapon with him at all times either under the mattress, or near his body for self defensive.

For Rose Marie, she wouldn't be taking any chances at this time of the night. Including when it involves a private viewing by one of the citizens for the town of Deadwood.

When his men had come back to tell him the news about the woman Josey. His excitement in his eyes would be evident. Pounding his hand on the wooden table in his room of the private house he's staying. Loveless had gotten up from his little seat excited.

Ever since he lost Antonette and the others. He's been not a happy man nor the two meddlers for the secret service were around once again.

"Miguelito, you want us to bring her here for the party your having?" He replied with his question.

"Please do, and what ever you do. Just don't hurt the woman, Jake." Walking over to the window looking out with his help a little before asking to put him down once again.

"Yes, sir. I will speak with the others now, while I let you be ready for the party." He said before leaving and taking his black hat with him after taking it off.

Meanwhile downstairs of the private house was changed into a party atmosphere. With three of the rooms with a mixture of bright colors, balloons, party favors and four tables of assortment of finger foods for his guests, along with the choices of alcohol to drink to really accent the party guests.

Everything would be ready for everyone including his newest arrival. "Josey."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th _The Night Of The Misgivings_

Jake coming back from seeing Dr. Loveless. He had met up with the woman outside of the saloon. She was very interested in what he'd to say to her.

Using her willy charms on him. She would say yes to his request.

"Don't worry about your clothing. There are a few things for you wear at the house we will be going. Its a party Josey. Your be able to fit right in, along with meeting a good friend of mine."

She had the feeling. She no doubt would be meeting up with Dr. Miguelito Loveless finally. "Sure, I just love parties. More the merrier. Come on show me the way." She goes to give him a quick kiss to his cheek. Even though she had to squirm at the idea of giving him this kiss in the first place.

Taking 15 minutes with-in walking distance. She was really surprised at the third level house. Just on the outskirts of the town of Deadwood off the beaten trail covered by a few trees and gates around the entire perimeter.

She had wondered why this place wasn't mention in the reports given by Richmond nor the agents West and Gordon. **Very strange indeed.**

 **Actually** it was very lovely for the most part. When she walked into the main entrance of the house. She could feel the atmosphere from inside.

Jake had asked her to follow him to meet her host in the library. For where the main party was being held. She could see all of the decorations throughout the rooms, and including the library.

Walking inside behind Jake. She sense everyone's presence staring at her with coming in. Moving in closer, she could see just who she would be dealing with.

And as it turned out. It was her main mission for the Secret Service.

Of all people. Dr. Loveless in his ulimate glory. Dressed in a clown suit entertaining the guests in front of him.

Dr. Loveless looking up. Smiled. Noticing her beauty right away. For which Jake was correct for when it came to describing her to him in the first place.

Truly remarkable in his eyes. It would be Dr. Miguelito Loveless coming over to her. Taking her hand to kiss it very tenderly. For this aspect of this evening. She would be playing his games for now.

"Well Josey. Would you be interested in joining me for a drink, before I can have my house keeper of this house, to have you change in a party dress to at least enjoy the rest of the evening."

"I would very much like that Miguelito. I haven't had a night like this is a very long time. I would be honored, kind sir." She says with a certain flair with her personality.

"Wonderful!" He says before saying to the others. He would be right back to entertain everyone once again.

She had gone into one of the bedrooms. Laid out on the bed was a beautiful ruffle red and white low cut long dress. With sparkling ruffles at the bottom of the hem to stand out for everyone to see.

She was in love with the dress. Having to fit in all of the right spots for her figure. Even Colonel Richmond would be proud of her in this instants.

However for now. She had a job ahead of her that needed to be done before anything else. Besides the dress. She would be able to brush her long black wavy hair in a way she wanted, and impress everyone. When she had looked over at the bed. She had noticed the earrings as well that went with the dress to complete the ensemble entirely.

She was now ready to join the party guests for the rest of the evening. Its just too bad James West and Artemus Gordon wasn't able to see all this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th _The Night Of The Misgivings_

 _Artemus Gordon didn't like this at all._ Though both agents decided not to go back to their rooms, but rather to find out that Rose Marie aka Rosey. She had left with one of the men from the saloon.

Both agents didn't like this fact at all.

"Look, she's going inside of the house." A exasperated Artemus Gordon said watching through his long eye telescope.

"Do you see anyone else Artie?" Asked James West, knelting down behind his broad back.

Gordon Sighs before seeing through one of the windows upstairs. He was able to see others inside. For him, it had looked like a party would be going on inside for the evening. "Jim, we need to get inside." Artie scowled.

"How de we suggest on doing that Artemus?" West grinned.

"Come on. There is a general store in town. Lets hurry, I have a idea even though wild at best at this point. Hopefully they will have what is needed to get inside. Come on lets move Jim." Artie was practically drooling at his idea.

West cast a dubious look at his partner for when it comes to his devious mind. But his long time partner was ready to try anything.

Before moving off quickly to get to their horses and ride back into the town of Deadwood,

Inside the first floor of the living room. There would be a small group of musicians playing to the audience listening on. A young woman playing a harp, a banjo player, a violinist and one with a flute. To truly be a strange group in its self.

With the music being played throughout the entire house. The two ladies in disguised were being let in by one of the party guests. Artemus in disguised had asked just where all of the main guests were centered.

The older man in his party hat with cake in his hand holding onto the white plate. Tells the two to head up stairs for were the real entertainment was being held.

James West was having a bit of a problem with his outfit. Dressed as a older lady wearing a black wig with just a little blush and pink lipstick and black sandals.

Someone from behind came up after seeing the two. " I take it we're having a bit of a problem." A slightly amused voice observed over the two heading upstairs.

It was of all women they had to run into being Josey dressed now in a dress given to her by Dr. Loveless men.

Artemus using his most feminine voice he could muster. "yes. We came a long way to get here I might say." he says in amusement.

"Well then in this case. Come follow me, I hope to introduce you to our host of this party." She said without going into further details and giving herself away at this point.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th _The Night Of The Misgivings_

Music is being played throughout the entire house on all three floors. Laughter could be heard from the guests. While Josey would be in front of the two walking up the spiral staircase.

It was just lovely. Show casing the different picture frames of different presidents of the United States, including Grant to be truly ironic.

When it comes to Dr. Loveless and his love for grant, is not withstanding. There is no love lost with this president, as with James West and Artemus Gordon for the Secret Service.

And here they are inside. Knowing full well. It would be Loveless upstairs the party host for this evening.

They would have to be careful with their movements, and for the female under cover agent for which Colonel Richmond had sent it to work, and gather up information on the crazed doctor.

When Josey walked in with the two ladies. Doctor Loveless having to be dressed as clown juggling for his guests. Many of them with drinks in hand and plate full of foods from the various of tables inside.

Dr. Loveless noticing the lovely Josey in the dress had her changed into. Followed by his nemesis of all people. James West and Artemus Gordon.

It was his night to hit the jackpot. It was a type of night Gordon and West hated, along with any surprises. Especially when your expressing yourself to the dangers when your dealing with Loveless from over the years.

He was huddled in the middle entertaining everyone. Surely paying attention. He grumbled to himself, while everyone else were having a great deal of fun with the evening.

Josey walked over slowly to him. While Dr. Loveless took his small hand into hers to kiss it gently. Along with a wave nausea going through inside of her stomach. How she hated this part with the little man. She had to keep reminding herself about the mission, and what ever expectations she might have as with Colonel Richmond.

It was evident Dr. Loveless loved his ladies.

Along with West and Gordon floundering around inside in sullen dispositions with seeing the doctor.

Dr. Loveless had asked Josey on whether she would be interested in any food or drink.

She had nodded her head with the request. Taking her hand to walk over to the tables with so many choices to choose from.

With West in the middle of the room talking softly ro one of the guests. he shook his head at the sight and sighed. He had to force himself to stay calm.

While Artemus went to mingle outside the room to check things out. His weapon underneath his dress in disguised. Just in case, he's approached.

Walking into another room, there was no one inside. When he felt someone from behind hit hi over the head with something hard, before his head went black into a void_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th _The Night Of The Misgivings_

 _Artemus started awake._ He would be somewhere inside of the house. Where? He had no idea for the moment. All he could see at this point were shadows or was he dreaming.

All he knew, he was hit over the head with something heavy.

He tried to reached out to those shadows around him, but couldn't for the moment, until his senses came back to him.

He turned as if he was in some type of bed. Someone would be holding him down to go slow with his movements. It would be a female's voice. It certainly wasn't Josey's.

"Hold it right there Mr. Gordon. please take it slow, your been hit over the head by one of Dr. Loveless men. I am Judith, the house keeper of this place. I was told to be taking care of you. Until your able to stand on your own." She says while keeping the ice pack in place to help with the swelling in the back of his neck.

When he tried to move. He had to wince in pain. He would be able to catch his breath, along with a deep sigh laying still on the bed.

Placing his hand behind his neck and lower part of his head for where he had been hit.

With his eyes clearing a little, he had found himself in a grey/white room of some sorts with just a bed. There were no windows. He must be in a cellar or a rooftop area.

His head still throbbing with the pain. Only the fact Judith telling him about being hit. But by whom he had to asked.

"It was Jake." It was at that moment. He came in with that grin of his on his face. Asking Judith to leave for now.

"Dr. Loveless wants to speak with you some time later. Right now he's entertaining guests. I will be watching you for a little while. Until he's done. But for now I plan on asking you a few questions. And if you don't Mr. Gordon, your be getting this for your answers.

But prior to his actions against the agent.

"That thought had entered my mind, Jake." It would be a few seconds afterwards. Jake punched Artemus Gordon in the face and into his stomach. To have the secret service agent cry out in pain with no one to hear him at all.

"Dr. Loveless wants to see you and your partner Mr. West suffer as much as possible." Jake was now laughing at the suffering agent before moving off into another area of the room.

It was evident he was in pain. Any movement was sheer agony. Trying to sit up meant feeling his gut worst from the pain of being punched in his stomach and his face. Mostly on the right side of his jaw.

He can feel the burning. While Jake moved into the corner to think of other options. He would slowly have to think of something quick ot he would be hurt further.

However someone else had other ideas. When Judith with a knife taken from the kitchen draw after being told to leave. And finding someone to help her. James West in his disguise as a woman. But first making sure away from the likes of Dr. Loveless. Since he was more interested in the woman Josey.

The door to the rooftop flew opened quickly to surprise Jake. When Judith with the swift move. Stabbed Jake into his back to have the man cry out and falling to the cold floor, with a James West dropping down to check for a pulse. **Nothing.**

He took a quick glance around following Judith over to his partner.

Obvious he's been hurt. A Infuriated James West took off his disguise and to the surprise look from Judith. She certainly didn't waste time asking questions.

These two men had to get out of here before Loveless and his men come after them both. Through Josey would be keeping busy with being entertained by the little man.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th _The Night Of The Misgivings_

Looking around for anyone out in the halls. They could hear laughter still from the guests. No one would be near the door for the moment to be looking inside. They could see Josey near the little man or rather. Dr. Loveless. Some how they would need to try and get Josey's attention some how.

Judith would be the brave one. Staying calm before taking a deep breath going in. She would let Dr. Loveless know Jake was taking care of his special guests.

While asking his prize package to help her freshen-up a bit. "If that's all right with you, Migelito?" She asked before letting go of his hand. He would no doubt be waiting for her after wards.

He chuckled merrily for those in front of him after making a joke. "Sure my lovely lady. Take your time. We have all night to enjoy ourselves." He says with a wide grin on his face.

She would give a wry smile for his sake. Moving away. She says to Judith softly. "Thanks."

"Your friends from the secret service are out some where in the hallway. Mr. Gordon has been hurt by Jake. But I was able to take care of him with a knife upstairs in the attic."

Josey had to blink hard on that one. She would have to help them get out of here and away from Dr. Loveless.

Moving into another room. Towards the far end of the hallway.

Checking to see the both agents now out of their disguises. She could tell. Mr. Gordon would be in need of medical help. No doubt a head concussion and internal injuries from being hit in the stomach and his jaw.

His color of his face was looking too ashen by her experience over the years, she'd been alive.

"Are you all right Mr. Gordon?" She had to asked quietly. While Judith checking for anyone checking their way.

She would interrupt their reunion. Before he said "No." to her question. "I know a way out of here with-out being noticed, come with me quickly." She says before moving into the opposite end of the room they were in. A broom closet of sorts of all things. Along with a dumb-waiter with a pulley to either go up or down into a kitchen or roof top.

It was there luck at this stage of the game.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th _The Night Of The Misgivings_

 _They would be able to make it out of the house. There would be none of Dr. Loveless men outside of the perimeter. Otherwise soon they would be finding Jake's body. Especially when he's been missing a great deal of time. Along with Josey and Judith._

 _While Loveless was entertaining his guests. In the ear of one of his men. He asked him to go check around for everyone. He wasn't likely this situation one bit. Biting his lip through his clown make-up._

 _Even though his guests not suspecting anything would be wrong at this point. All they knew. They would be having a wonderful time by their host of the party._

 _Loveless and his blood pressure boiling mad. And here he had Artemus Gordon in his grasp. Not realizing his prey might of escaped with help either from his partner James West or someone that works for him, has betrayed him._

 _He just hopes. It's not someone really close to him._

 _There was a chill in the air. While the moon crescent in between the cloud cover for the evening._

 _The four of them moving away and into the surrounding area. They needed to get back into the town of Deadwood to locate Sheriff Thomas McCann, along with a doctor to take care of Artemus Gordon._

 _Rose Marie walking in front of Gordon and West. His partner helping him walk despite the pain, concussion and possible internal injuries._

 _Judith bringing up the rear to cover their backs. They had to stopped a number of times. In order to let Artemus rest to catch his breath._

 _His face was getting more and more ashen. With everyone noticing these facts. James West most important. He had seen these signs in his own self during the past years injured. Especially when dealing with Dr. Loveless and his crazy inventions._

 _And the main reason they were here again. By orders of Colonel Richmond. Along with his general assumption that his two agents might be lax of late, with trying to captured the evil Dr. Loveless once again._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th _The Night Of The Misgivings_

For a moment, when he was first aware of those around him. His injuries interferring with his inner thoughts. Artemus Gordon wondered he was still awake. His mind would be fogged with some one speaking to him.

When he opened his eyes. He was inside some doctor's office. He was restrained from hurting himself further. But that was expected haivng a head injury, internal injuries most of all.

Since they would be able to find a doctor after checking in with the sheriff and his deputies Sheriff Thomas McCann being bold. Decided to send a posse over to the house to find out about Dr. Loveless. He'd had a awful feeling the little man might of gone into hiding once again.

"How're you feeling?" These words from the darkness. While James West had asked the question after Dr. Samsung had checked him over before deciding on a course of action before surgery.

"Horrible Jim, where are we?" His head aching like hell, along with trying to speak from the pain of his right cheek. "And what has happened with Dr. Loveless?" He asked with his memory coming back to him after being hit over the back of his neck.

"Don't know. However we will know soon when Sheriff McCann searches the house for him, and no doubt will find no one around as always." James West came a little closer, as his hand resting on Gordon's right leg for the moment. Before moving to get some rest for himself.

He was totally exhausted. He started to move off. "Where are you going partner?" Gordon tries to move up from his bed to have a better position. He was feeling somewhat stiff ad a whopper of a headache at this time.

"To bed. Dr. Samsung and Rose Marie will be in to check in with you. It would seem Rose Marie had some medical training before joining the Secret Service." He states.

Gordon tries to laugh with the statement. "More fuel to the fire Jim. It's truly amazing how Colonel Richman keeps throwing us to the wolves." While taking a deep breath before continuing before being interrupted by the doctor and Rose Marie.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th _The Night Of The Misgivings_

 _Sheriff Thomas McCann and his posse of six men. Arrived at the perimeter of the home. The lights inside the house were still on._

 _However it would seem the guests attending the party had left the area. With everyone getting off their horses to tie them to the hitching posts outside of the house._

 _Everyone getting down. Would need to check with their rifles just in case of trouble._

 _"Watch yourselves everyone. We won't know what to expect inside for when it comes to Dr. Loveless." The sheriff replied while cocking his rifle before going inside. It would be mostly weird inside._

 _McCann walked up the spiral staircase holding onto his rifle to arrive onto the second floor. While the posse checked around the first floor, kitchen and library/living room._

 _There would be no-one around at this point. For the sheriff. What he found was the body of Jake. The one that Judith had mention using the knife on him to get away from him. Otherwise Loveless was no where to be found._

 _Other then the fact He had left a note on the table for where the food had been laid-out. The note had said._

 _ **Better luck next time. It's a real shame Josey had turned out to be a traitor.**_

 _ **Loveless,**_

 _Taking the note with him and placing into his pants pocket. He would surely be showing it to the Secret Service agents as evidence._

 _It was a true mystery in itself for when it comes to Dr. Loveless and his location. Eventually he would no doubt show up some time later._

 _And it's exactly what Rose Marie would do, after making sure Artemus Gordon settled in after the doctor had done his work with the agent. And repairing the damage to his stomach and the internal injuries._

 _Once he was out of danger during the next two days recovering._

 _She had made the decision asking Judith quietly. On whether she would be interested in helping her out._

 _She'd suggested to keep it quiet for now. Not letting the secret service agents know. She would be going to look further into finding Dr. Loveless. She'd made the pledge to herself and Colonel Richmond to finish up with her mission. No matter what!_

 _Knowing just full well where he might me at this time._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th _The Night Of The Misgivings_

 _"Jesus James. Why did you let her leave like this?" Gordon taking a deep breath after trying to move off his cot inside the doctor's office. He wasn't able to breath after this point. With his stomach stitched up by the doctor with help from the medical training of Rose Marie Cerley before leaving._

 _"I had no idea, she would be this stupid to try again with going after Dr. Loveless." Taking off his black hat for the moment to scratch his head out of frustration. "No doubt she and Judith will probably be heading for the caves. I will gather up my things to leave as well Artie. You will be staying here for now until I get back." He wasn't likely it one bit for the moment. Along with feeling some what strange for the fact it just might be some sort of a trap._

 _He goes to gather up his belongings before going to speak with the doctor. Telling him to keep a close eye on his partner for the most part._

 _Speaking with Judith arriving finally at the cave entrance. Trying to be very quiet as possible. "Judith, you stay here. I need to see if I can find out more, just who might be inside or not inside the first cave." Taking hold of the lantern to see her way inside._

 _So far. So good._

 _"What will I be doing Rose Marie?" She asked staying in back of her holding onto her rifle. While waiting for the response with her question._

 _"Staying here for now. While I check out the top level. Since the explosion from previous had closed off the rest of the shaft."_

 _"Okak. I don't think Dr. Loveless would be able to get down below. Unless there is another cave that leads to the bottom of this shaft."_

 _Scratching her head. Rose Marie starts to think. "Now I never thought of that Judith. Never the less stay here until I get back. It shouldn't take all that long. I hope!" She expresses with a deep sigh._

 _She leaves taking her lantern and rifle moving in very slowly._

 _It was infuriating as hell for Judith to think that Dr. Loveless would come up with all this. Placing everyone in severe danger with his evilness._

 _However for now. She'd to wait it out, along with yawning. she was exhausted being some what late in the evening. Staying back behind the boulders away from the cave entrance. She was showing remarkable resistance wanting to join her. She'd to listen for a change for when it comes to protecting her own life._

 _She keeps a close eye out for any intruders. While the moon light shining on down still through the partial cloud cover. She needed to be careful. Since it's been rather quiet the past few moments._

 _Mostly strange and alluring to her senses._

 _But for Rose Marie moving inside. It was mostly quiet right now. Moving in deeper of the cave. However having check to see if she could get down into the shaft was impossible. The explosion had closed it off. But Judith's idea had merit. She and Judith would have to check the other caves. In the morning since it was getting late._

 _Since they would be able to stay inside of the cave. And build some type of fire to stay warm near it for now. They 'd enough supplies for now to keep the both of them going._

 _Walking slowly back out of the cave to look for Judith. She'd found her waiting sitting on the boulders with her return. And explaining about moving into the cave for protection._

 _It was either this or nothing at all. How Judith wished that Mr. West can be here to help in checking out the other caves._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th _The Night Of The Misgivings_

 _Oddly strange to be inside of the cave. With both lanterns lighting up the walls of the first level. There would be only silence for now with the two ladies laying down on their bed rolls for now. Along with a small kindling fire going in front of them to stay some what warm for now._

 _Each of them in their own thoughts. Even since Rose Marie had started this mission. She'd had been fighting a inner battle with her own emotions._

 _She needed to prove to herself. She would be able to finish up this mission. Even though she'd the feeling that Dr. Loveless probably won't be found this time again. But then maybe, if she's lucky with the idea. There just might be another cave entrance to get into the lower levels of the shaft._

 _Shifting position in her bed roll. She's able to find a much comfortable spot to relax her tired body and mostly her mind. Too many crazy thoughts going through her mind for the moment._

 _But after spending time inside that house with Dr. Loveless. She just wanted to scream at times. Especially with that little man always wishing to touch her. Along with making herself cringe from the intimacy of his touch and dirty mind._

 _Looking over at Judith in her bed roll. She was mostly sound asleep. She would have to thank her later once this mission is over._

 _Feeling a shiver run down the back of her neck. She'd to let it runs its course for and try to sleep. Taking a few moments relaxing her body and mind. She's able to finally drift off to sleep__


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st _The Night Of The Misgivings_

 _James West was pissed at the two ladies for leaving. As he dismounted and began to pull his saddlebag of his horse to remove out his supplies._

 _Hopefully he won't be too late for Rose Marie and Janice._

 _He's been running his horse and himself the past few hours to reach the cave sight once again. No doubt the two of them at this late hour would be inside to stay warm. Though they wouldn't be able to reach the abandoned shaft after the explosion._

 _Since bringing his partner to the doctor. The day had been just too long. It would be the same for sheriff Thomas McCann and his poss checking out the house for Loveless._

 _He'd to be careful. Letting them know inside it's him, or else he would be shot at by the both ladies. remaining calm for the moment taking out the lantern from the side of his stallion._

 _He would know soon what kind of reception he's going to get from them._

 _Inside Rose Marie wasn't able to believe it. She said. "I should of known, you would come here." She commented when James West slowly moved in slowly telling her to put down her rifle for now._

 _"Fine. But do come in to make yourself comfortable. I don't need Colonel Richmond losing their best agents to the likes of a woman trying to do her job."_

 _Taking a deep breath out of frustration. "Too well I might add." He said before yawning loudly in front of the two ladies. He could use the sleep just about now._

 _Making sure the fire in front of him kept on going. He doesn't need anyone getting sick at this point._

 _West threw another piece of wood making sure it's providing enough of the heat for everyone._

 _James West keeping his saddlebag of goodies him. In case of an surprise attack. But for now checking his rifle on the side of him. While the flames were burning to everyone's likely._

 _While a few feet away. Rose Marie and Janice laid both sound asleep. It's amazing just how much alike she was like his wife Winoma. How he'd been missing her a great deal. Thinking on whether or not she'd delivered the baby._

 _However he would know soon. Once the mission would be over with. But for now. Life in general will need to wait._

 _It wouldn't be long before he's able to drift off to sleep from the silence inside of the cave._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd _The Night Of The Misgivings_

 _Next morning on the other side of the hills. Dr. Loveless and his six men were deep inside the mine shaft leading into the first cave._

 _Taking weeks to remove the last of the rocks to get into the next section under ground. They'd been going at it for the past several hours. When their would be a breakthrough for them all. As with the devious Dr. Loveless. He was more importantly upset at the fact with losing out with Josey and his house keeper Janice._

 _However with his inner anger. He will no doubt be taking care of the two ladies. In his own way. Along with the two annoying secret service agents West and Gordon._

 _For a number of years. He's been trying his very best to be rid of them and away from his plots, along with trying to get at further with the possible gold reserves still deep inside of the cave walls._

 _And now at his gasps. Nothing would be stopping him. Telling everyone to take a break for a few hours. He was in need for some shut-eye. Though now the early morning arriving. He would no doubt leave two guards to stay away for now to keep a close watch for anyone to be arriving to this main area of the cave._

 _Sheriff McCain and his posse walking inside of the darkened house. It was completely quiet. He'd known better Dr. Loveless wouldn't be here. However he'd his men check everywhere. Just to be sure on the safe side._

 _One of his posse men told him. "This was a total waste of time." He scolded._

 _McCann sighed. "No doubt. We tried. But for now all we can do is place those reward posters. Just maybe we might get lucky. Hopefully West might be more luckier with checking out the other cave entrances."_

 _"No doubt sir." Having his full attention for now." One of his deputies coming back down the stairs shaking his head._

 _Facing Sheriff Thomas McCann. In asked in hostility with him being exhausted. It would be evident. "Anything Sam?"_

 _"Nothing at all accept Jake's body." With Sam giving him a dubious look on his face._

 _There would be nothing else to be done to check the kitchen and back yard. While the sheriff went into the kitchen disgusted. Coming back out with his rifle. He goes to tell everyone to be ready to leave. They needed to head for the hills and the caves._

 _They would need to take their time in the dark using the lanterns being really late. There would be no moon out this evening._

 _Making it difficult to see even with using of the lanterns._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th _The Night Of The Misgivings_

 _Moving out into the blackness of the hills. Everyone had to be careful with their movements. It'd all of a sudden started to lightly rain at the late hour or int his case early morning._

 _McCann feeling wet, tried and just plain miserable. But yet he and his men had to keep on moving despite the danger ahead of them._

 _Though still moving along. He would be shaking his head with this crazy idea._

 _Just thank god the rain didn't last all that long. When they would finally arrived at the caves. And being very quiet with their approach._

 _He really wanted to catch them in the act, for when it comes to Dr. Loveless and for his men. But then again all of a sudden shots are being fired from outside of the entrance of the cave._

 _He and his posse moved off behind the rock formation to protect themselves. A bullet went right past the sheriff into the dark. He's able to stay behind ducking himself. He's able to fired back his rifle at who ever is shooting at him and the others._

 _He cried out at one of his men asking on whether he's able to see anyone for the moment. While his team fired back again. Only this time hitting someone with the shooting ceasing._

 _"Everyone all right?" McCann hollered out further staggering back a little with his rifle taking a deep breath. Only to hear a chorus of responses._

 _"Were fine Sheriff." He'd moved out further._

 _Once getting himself set, he ordered everyone to slowly move inside of the cave. Finding the body of a male face down into the ground. "Don't bother to check now." McCann says to his men._

 _He'd to get to the route of the problems and finding Dr. Loveless, hopefully with finding more of the gold reserves being reported missing._

 _"Well. That takes care of him." McCann walked over to his men finding the body on the ground. While leaving their horses on the outside for now._

 _Moving along inside of the cave. Using the lanterns to see just where they would be going for now._

 _Taking their time. McCann had the feeling they would get lucky all of a sudden._

 _Taking a few minutes. They found the correct spot of the mine shaft. "Wow!" McCann says to his men. Along with ordering them to be very careful. "Loveless and his men just might be down below." He says with caution to everyone._

 _Getting inside of the trolleys very quietly. McCann and his men slowly worked their way down further. While holding onto the rifles for protection._

 _It would be mostly strange for all involved. He tells them to continue on once arriving to the bottom of the shaft. Enthusiastically thinking positive for the moment. Taking their time walking along._

 _So far no one is around. There would be mostly silence inside._

 _McCann and his companions watching every step along its path for now. Still no sign of Dr. Loveless and his men._

 _His patience just about wearing thin, along with his exhaustion._

 _After a few minutes later. One of his scouts after sending them ahead. Comes back to McCann to advised him. He could hear voices and machinery seems to running of some sorts._

 _"Finally!" He says to everyone. He groaned at everyone to be careful now. While checking their rifles to defend themselves._

 _He wasn't going to be taking any chances for when it comes to being ambush by the doctor. Taking a deep breath for himself._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th _The Night Of The Misgivings_

 _Going slowly once getting out of the trolleys. They weren't sure on whether the two ladies would be around as well. They'd to be careful with their fingers on the trigger._

 _However his judgement would be right. Even though his scouting party wouldn't be able to spot them hiding behind the larger cave boulders. They would be watching the strange bunch of men clear out one section of the cave looking for something really important._

 _What was really funny? Would be seeing Dr. Loveless dig out the area as well. Getting down and dirty for the little man. It's amazing on what he would do to find the gold reported missing._

 _Susan and Janice just had to be really careful to not make all that much noise. Along with the fact that sheriff McCann and his men eventually would finally make it down here._

 _It won't be long knowing him pushing forward to find out the truth. No matter just how exhausted he might be._

 _For McCann, he decided to check it out himself. Ordering his deputies and posse to stay behind the bounders covering his back for now._

 _Taking his rifle with him for now very slowly. Taking in a deep sigh to calm his nerves. He would be able to see the two ladies ready to take action. Taking a little piece of a pebble from the damp ground to get her attention._

 _Letting her know. He's here. She would be able to see him. As he's able to join both the ladies ready to take action._

 _When he says the following. "I suggest the both of you go back outside. My men are here now to take care of the situation. It's just too bad the other two secret service agents aren't around to help us out." And by the impression on her face. She wasn't likely the idea at all from the sheriff._

 _"No way sheriff. I didn't come all this way to leave just like that. We will help you try to capture Dr. Loveless. But every time we get closed. He always seems to get away from our mitts." And she was right for when it came to her assumption._

 _He'd no choice in the matter now. Both the ladies were capable with taking care of themselves._

 _"All right. Lets move back to speak with everyone waiting." He said to them moving off towards the back trying to be quiet as possible._

 _Somewhere deep in the cavern_

 _Loveless and his entourage were done for how. So far they'd not found a things as yet. Making it very frustrating for him and his men._

 _Its just too bad he didn't have his drugs with him needing more people to help him out. However it wasn't meant to be again._

 _Every time he thinks about James West, Josey and Artemus Gordon. He just wants to scream to the top of his lungs. But he can't right now in order to keep his position a secret._

 _It would be one of his henchmen came over to him. He'd a report for the little man. Which was mostly nothing to be the main issue at hand._

 _Thinking that just maybe the rest of the gold reserves just might not be here after all._

 _However Loveless did say he would leave guards posted just in case James West and Artemus Gordon, no doubt will be arriving shortly._

 _And his quest to torment them further to no avail. "He hopes!"_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author notes: This will be the final chapter for this series. However the story will be continued with "The Night Of The Ghosts And Goblins."**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _Chapter 25th The Night Of The Misgivings_

 _Dr. Loveless even though giving the orders to stop checking for the god reserves to rest. His anger building inside his tiny body would at times just be too much. For where he would just plainly exploded._

 _Revenge was his one key motive for the explosion from him inside, greed is next, and then the ladies. For when it comes to his only passions in life._

 _However for now. Rest is in order. Unless something gets in the way of it. He needed to leave to head on out of the cave and into the fresh air. If you call it fresh air. No doubt the heat of the sun from the dessert forming with the early morning._

 _He would let his men leave first. Heading into the opposite direction for now. He'd suspected. Not taking any chances for the moment._

 _Taking his time with his small frame. He disappeared._

 _Sheriff McCann, Rose Marie, Janice and his men. Including James West and Artemus Gordon. All of them shaking their heads. They would be able to arrest the rest of Loveless croonies. And no sign of the remaining gold reserves nor Dr. Loveless._

 _Even though if they go back into town or anythere else for that fact. He wouldn't be any where. The only thing they did find inside of the house for where the party was held._

 _What they did find would be a painting standing in the library. It was of an another house from another time era._

 _Artemus Gordon had made the assumption. That Dr. Loveless from over the years in dealing with him. He'd come up with some crazy time devices._

 _And the possible chance that he might of developed something like it again. As for his always disappearing on the two secret service agents._

 _A Full report would be made to Colonel Richmond in suggestions to what Dr. Loveless might of developed. Meanwhile taking the agents off the_ _ **Hot-seat**_ _for now. Making them feel some what better in someways and head back to the Wanderer for now._

 _Only to find out once arriving home. Winoma's water broke and taken to the local medical clinic. For where she would much later give birth to a baby boy. And a very excited James West to be seeing his son for the first time being delivered. James Artemus West Jr. Weighting seven pounds six ounces._

 _In regard to Rose Marie Cerley. Colonel Thomas Richmond was mostly impressed with her work in general. After reading her report and assumptions as well. On what exactly might of happened with Dr. Loveless._

 _Colonel Richmond would take it into serious consideration for now._

 _But for now. She would be given a new mission a week later in the general area of Washington. D.C. Her partner even though part time after given the oath. Janice on occasions would be able to work with Rose Marie. For when ever the need arises._

 _The End_


End file.
